a certain list
by Tess 4 5
Summary: This is an epilogue of sorts to the stories with a hint of seaweed and a hint of a treat. They are insatiable, aren't they?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!** This story is **M-rated**. Please don't read it if you aren't prepared for a story about what's going on between lovers (and such). If you don't like that stuff then don't read it. If you read it anyway then don't blame me!

* * *

 **Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a **P** rivate **M** essage if I did something terribly wrong so I can fix it. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **Author's note and summary:** Thanks to some conversations I've had with mimirobin and Cats here is another story. Special thanks to Cats for a certain inspiration *winks*

This is an epilogue of sorts to the stories **with a hint of seaweed** and **a hint of a treat**. They are insatiable, aren't they?

Enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

 **a certain list**

 **.**

* * *

It was quiet when Barbara woke up. The door to the bedroom stood open and she heard Tommy rummaging in the kitchen downstairs. The wonderful smell of bacon and coffee met her nose so she knew that breakfast would be ready in a bit. Quickly she climbed off the bed and hopped into the shower.

It was not really early in the morning. They had slept in because it had been an exhausting day yesterday. They had driven to Cornwall and back to London and had spent half of the day packing the kids and their stuff into the car and the other half of the day on the road. It had been Pippa's suggestion to drop off the children and herself at Howenstow. Their Australian au pair girl had cheekily grinned when she had offered it. This way the little ones could spend time with their grandma, she had said, and she could let a little breeze of fresh Cornish air into her brain. Quite frankly speaking she also had said that Barbara and Tommy should have some days alone at home because like every couple they dearly needed some quality time for themselves.

She had been so right, Barbara thought when she stood in front of the wardrobe. On normal days she would have been occupied by her son storming into the bedroom by now already. She sighed. It had been nice to have a romantic dinner at home without the children and watch TV with a can of beer undisturbed. Nonetheless she missed them already.

Barbara was sure there would be moments when she and Tommy definitely would not miss them at all. Yesterday she had been falling asleep on the sofa and even after Tommy had ushered her to bed she had been too knackered to take advantage of the empty house but now she looked forward to three long days and nights. They surely were going to make the most of it and she was full of anticipation.

Today it was rather warm so she opted for nothing but a light t-shirt for breakfast.

"Barbara?" she heard him calling her from the foot of the stairs. "Are you up?"

"Comin'!"

* * *

"Mornin', luv!"

"Hmmm, good morning!" Tommy hummed his approval when she entered the kitchen. "I've always loved that shirt!" He bent down to give her a kiss. He was wearing sweatpants. His chest was naked due to the summer's heat and Barbara enjoyed caressing his front. He sighed and gave her another kiss. "Unfortunately I've already set the table."

"Behave!" Barbara laughed. Turning towards the coffee machine she gave him a playful smack on his upper arm. "I'm too hungry anyway."

"Stand aside, folk!" he mouthed when he placed the coffee pot on the table. "The Countess of Famishton is on her way to the first coffee of the day."

"Ah, shut up, will you!" Tommy's hurt expression made her chuckle but he actually joined her amusement.

"Sit down, my dear. I'll valet you." With one hand caressing her shirt covered bottom he said it with such a naughty undertone that Barbara could not help but be excited. A soft blush crept across her nape when she thought back to the day several years ago when they had both been very naughty on the kitchen table. They had been similarly dressed.

* * *

This time they behaved but their little banter had given Barbara a nice outlook to what was to come during their spare time. Over an opulent breakfast they discussed what they should do with their children free days but in the end their plan was to make no more plans. They would just let the time flow and what would be would be.

"Maybe we'll make a car trip?" Tommy suggested putting away their plates.

"We haven't done that for a long time. I actually do miss our drives in your old car."

"It's a classic-" he started but when he realised his wife was chuckling behind his back Tommy quickly turned. "Stop mocking me!" he pouted.

"Sorry!" she laughed out loud. "I couldn't resist."

"I don't even know if it's still running. I've missed the last yearly drive to Paul."

Paul was his favourite mechanic. Nobody else was allowed to lay hands on his precious car's engine.

"Then let's have a look."

* * *

With another cup of tea and not bothering to take on proper clothes Tommy and Barbara went to the adjoining garage where their cars stood. His Bristol stood in the back and was covered with a slightly dusty tarpaulin. On the front place was the estate car. With the kiddy seats in the back and a lot of space in the boot it was much more often in use nowadays. In fact it was the only car they used.

Barbara sighed when she left a trace in the dust on the tarpaulin with her index finger. Together they lifted it from the Bristol. "It's a shame we don't drive it anymore."

"I know." Tommy nodded. "We've spent a lot of time in it."

"Almost too much."

"Nah... I wouldn't say that." His grin was juicy. "Not at all... Do you remember that kiss you gave me when I've asked you if I should accept to be promoted to Super Intendent?"

"If I recall that moment correctly you've mentioned a proposal before you've asked."

"You've frowned and I was thinking you don't approve being partnered to another DI."

"My sweet fool." Barbara grinned. It really had been a boisterous kiss at the red light but it was purely her answer to his question if she would marry him. In the evening he had given her a small silver ring with two tiny, almost raw emeralds in it. And they had spent the rest of the night making love. Now leaning against the front of the car Barbara waggled her left hand with that and the the slightly bigger ring at her finger.

"I am. But I have _you_ to hint at the important things." Tommy made a step forward. Winding his left arm around Barbara's waist he gave her a kiss. "And, if I may say so, you're a rather beautiful bonnet mascot, my dear wife. In fact you're the only one who is allowed to put her beautiful behind on that bonnet."

He kissed her again. This time it was meant for longer. She responded as desireful as he met her, and so it turned into a rather wild kiss very quickly. Since she still held her mug of tea the inevitable happened. Most of her sugared tea with milk was spilled over the precious car when he pulled her closer against his chest in a swift motion.

"Oh, damn!" she exclaimed. "Oh, bloody shit!"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Pushing him away Barbara swiftly freed herself from the gentle trap of his embrace and grabbed one of the polishing cloths from the nearby rack to clean the bonnet immediately. Tommy also took a cloth but instead of helping Barbara he just enjoyed the sight of her leaning forward across the bonnet so she could reach the parts near the front window. Thus she presented her bottom clad with almost nothing.

The sight made him swallow but his indecent thoughts also made him have a closer look. It actually was nothing that covered her buttocks. Just to make sure she was not wearing a G-string he placed a hand on her skin but there _still_ was nothing.

"Thomas Lynley!" Barbara exclaimed, not stopping to wipe. "Get your cheeky hands off there! I'm trying to clean up the mess here before-"

She stopped dead and shrieked in surprise. His fingers had slid through her folds from behind.

"Mmmmh, splendid!" he moaned and with a soft woosh she heard a piece of cloth landing in the corner of the room. "Barbara, it's just tea!" Not a second later she felt his risen pleasure pressing between her bum cheeks. Very clearly she understood that he had taken off his sweatpants.

"Tommy!" she shrieked again, only this time it was with a pleased undertone. She stopped wiping and tried to keep her composure. Her head fell forward and she closed her eyes.

Temptingly Tommy rubbed his length across her behinds and his arms wandered around her waist and chest. Her left breast was gently kneaded and with his right index finger he found a certain nub between her legs.

"Tommy!" she moaned. "Not here!"

"Yes, right here." His hand went a little further down and then he let his fingers slide through her folds again. She had turned even wetter. "Oh, truly splendid." Barbara heard him whispering into her ear. His lips featherly touched her skin. She moaned again.

She felt as if she had turned dripping wet in just a few seconds and his cock rubbing over her bottom cheeks was stiff and surely efficient already. "Tommy!" she breathed. The knowledge that she would not be able to object at all made her shiver in delight. They both were long overdue.

"You can turn now, or..."

Barbara supported her body with her arms and her hands were carefully spread so she would not leave dents in the precious metal. But she had to keep herself upright so he would not just...

* * *

"Oh, gosh, Tommy!" He had gently pushed her forward, down onto the cool surface of the bonnet. His left hand had left her breast and had fidgeted between them. Then he slowly was sliding into her. She groaned.

"...or we can have it like that." he tenderly growled into her ear. He had bent down over her. "Oh, heavens, Barbara, you feel so good!"

"Oh, my..." she groaned and let her head bump onto the cool metal in surrender. She already felt a twitch of her inner muscles. "Oh, Tommy... Eh!"

When she had been sure - and somehow pleased - that this was going to be a rather quick shag Tommy suddenly had left her ready insides.

"Barbara, I want to look into your eyes." His voice was silken and she melted. He helped her up. Then he gently pulled at her shoulders and Barbara willingly turned. The desireful look he showed when he pulled her shirt up and over her head made her knees turn weak. Turning into jelly under his eyes Barbara expected a kiss when Tommy bent down but it was not only their lips meeting in a gentle touch, she also could feel his hands grabbing her waist and lifting her onto the bonnet.

Barbara audibly inhaled.

"Lie back." Tommy tenderly commanded onto her lips. She gladly obeyed. His chest nudged her backwards and one arm around her back supported her down onto the cool metal, the other arm propped onto the bonnet supported himself. Barbara lifted her feet up onto the bumper bar. Her legs were spread already. She was eager to feel him again. Tommy straightened his spine.

"Your precious car will get-" she tried to object halfheartedly.

"Oh, my bonnie... I don't care about my old car." Watching her face soften in anticipation Tommy slowly entered her welcoming cave again. This time his hands caressed her front. "I only care about you."

"Yes!" she breathed. "Please care for me..."

* * *

He began his long thrusts in and out. They were gentle and slow. With an enchanted smile Barbara closed her eyes and grabbed his lower arms. She felt him stroking her chest with both hands before he softly squeezed her breasts. Her buds reacted immediately and she knew he must have seen it because Tommy started to tickle them with the tips of his fingers.

Warmth suddenly covered her when he lowered himself onto his wife.

"Hmmm, you've used your special soap today." he whispered when he nudged his nose into the soft flesh of her bosom.

It was hard for Barbara to concentrate on words. "Because... I know you... love... mh... that scent... of... seawee- oh..." His teeth had softly bitten her nipple.

"...on your skin." he completed her sentence with the lowest of voices.

His kisses started at her right breast and slowly he licked a trace across her cleavage and her throat before his lips met hers in a languid but powerful kiss. His arms snaked around her so he could lift her belly up to his. A sharply screetching sound was heard and it almost made Barbara freeze. Tommy only briefly hesitated when his wedding ring had left a scratch mark on the delicious metal.

"Remind me to have that fixed." he muttered onto her lips between kisses.

"Along with the dent we're surely leaving." Barbara breathed into his open mouth. Her left leg found its way around his thigh.

* * *

Then his tongue requested re-admission by licking across the inner side of her lower lip. Barbara led it inside with hers. Their kiss intensified to a maximum. Until then Barbara just had stroked his triceps and his shoulders. Now she encircled his neck. With one hand in his hair she kept his head where it was. The other hand slowly caressed his shoulder blade. Her fingernails tickled his skin where she scratched across it in soft strokes.

Synchronised their lower bodies kept moving together. The way he was bent over her and the way she laid there the contact of their hips resulted in an arousing friction of their lower bodies. The root of his shaft rubbed across her pink nub with every move he made in and out of her. Rather quickly Barbara felt the tickling excitement in her abdomen build itself up into a spreading sensation.

It was quite warm for a late morning in summer anyway and their romantic work out just was adding to the heat. Between them was a thin layer of sweat that made it easy for him to move himself across the skin of her belly. Sweat appeared on her forehead too.

"Oh, my dearest." he panted. "This is hot. This is _gorgeous_."

She opened her eyes to see her husband watching her with a smile on his face. Equally pleased with the moment and everything else she grinned in reply.

"I love you, Tommy." she whispered out of breath.

"I love you, Barbara."

* * *

They shared another desireful kiss and the rhythm of their lower bodies increased. Several involuntary twitches of her inner muscles around him already had happened. Now it turned into a constant staccato of constrictions.

"I don't think... Mh!" Tommy gasped. "I can't keep it.. ooh... any longer." He apologised when he switched into another higher gear.

She reassured him with a nod. "Fair enough. I- Oooh!" A groan escaped her lungs when her muscles cramped again. "...don't think I'd want that."

It was quite some time ago when they last had made love. Quite a _very_ long time in fact, with two toddlers and their time-consuming jobs. So now it was no wonder that there was a certain hint of urgency trying to surface.

"Oh!" she moaned a bit deeper now that Tommy suddenly had changed the angle. He had straightened his back after he had left kisses downwards on her front until his bent body was unable to reach more. A second later his left arm went around her right thigh from behind and slightly lifted it. Barbara opened her eyes in surprise. There was a salacious grin in her husband's face.

"I'm going to make you whimper for mercy." He had to chuckle at his own poncy words.

She turned hot and blushed from head to toe but quivered in pleasant expectation. "Shut up, Tommy, and- oh, gawwwd!" Her eyes grew wide.

* * *

His had darkened when he had hesitated for a second only to emphaise the next hard thump into her. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple. It was not just the heat of this day. Holding her like that Tommy had a good support for the heavier thrusts that followed the brief pause. He pulled her close to him and back again with every deep dive into the pool of her wetness.

"Mmmh!" he groaned and let his head fall back into his nape. The new position had triggered a whole bunch of excited feelings in both their bodies. "Oh, heavens, Barbara!"

She squeezed her eyes shut when his pace increased again in the same moment hers did.

"Oh, yes. Yes!" Barbara shamelessly cried. His hard member had turned solid as a rock inside and had grown bigger even. It also could be her pelvic muscles that had tightened but maybe it was both of it. Him rubbing against her inner walls and the thumb that all of a sudden was applying a flicking pressure on her clit let the sizzles in her abdomen explode. It made her fall off the edge although just minutes ago she had felt herself in a safe distance.

"Ah-mmh!" she groaned. "Oh, ooooh!"

"Oh, gooosh." he pressed out of his lungs through his teeth.

"Toooom!" she moaned repeatedly, her voice turning louder and higher, because he did not stop pumping vigorously into her.

* * *

Barbara dragged him with her in the end. Just a few more steady thrusts into her, still constrainedly holding back their full force, and Tommy finally gave in and joined her orgasm. "Barbara, I- oooh!"

With one hand flatly pressed onto his belly and the other hand digging her fingers into the flesh of his bottom cheek Barbara could feel his strained muscles when he pounded himself deep into her in the end, hitting the bottom of her womb, releasing his love into her lowest insides. She arched up. She buckled and bent. She pushed her hips towards him. She allowed him to get deeper than deep. Her sweaty back slid across the metal of the bonnet with every move and pleasant squirm.

Her inner muscles around his cock still lured him deeper with rhythmic cramps. Several times more he let himself thud into her. Every time he grunted a carnal "Arngh!"

The final burial of himself inside of her was accompanied by a satisfied sigh. "Oh, good, yes..." His entire body had tensed.

Barbara only was able to voice a gratified mewl.

* * *

Completely worn out Tommy crushed down on Barbara. A distinct deep [CLOONC] was heard when the metal of the bonnet, now hot and sweaty wet, which surely was worse than the tea from earlier, caved in under the sudden pressure of two exhausted bodies.

"Ah, blimey!" Tommy chuckled onto her shoulder and freed his spent little friend from his heavenly trap. Barbara kissed his ear. It was the only part of him she was able to reach without too much effort. She was satisfied and exhausted. Her skin was covered with salty liquid. If there was not his arm holding her close she surely would have slid from the bonnet. Widely spread her arms had fallen onto the front of the now partly ruined Bristol. He furrowed his brow. "How could I explain _that_ to the mechanic?"

"Just blame it on the kids." she panted, still trying to regain her composure. She chuckled breathlessly. "Or give him no explanation. I'm sure he wouldn't want to get that information as long as you pay his enormous bill."

Tommy snorted a laugh into the crook of her neck. "Oh, Barbara. Always so practical."

"As long as he won't use Luminol everything will be fine." With that she broke into a fit of laughs. He felt the quiver of her belly through his hand lying there. Tommy's face was lying on the bonnet and his body also was shaking with laughter.

* * *

"Do you have a name already?" he whispered when their amusement had ebbed.

"A name?" Barbara turned her face to his.

"Yes, a name." Tommy caressed her belly. "For the new addition to the Lynley family."

"Oh, goodness gracious me, Tommy!" She frowned in disbelief. "I'm slightly too old for that."

"But you're still... I mean..." He kissed her. "It's still possible, isn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"Maggie."

"What?!" She nervously laughed.

"Do you think it'll be a boy? Just as well. Then we'll name him... Jonathan. After my godfather."

Barbara frowned again. "Tommy, we're-" He had silenced her objections with his lips on hers.

"I know it for sure." His face was radiating contentment. "And she - or _he_ \- is going to be a little jewel like the other two."

"Oh, Tommy, apart from the fact that it's a weird assumption you're really cute." She kissed him. He answered her kiss with similar intensity.

[BOINC] - the poor bonnet caught the lovers' ears. They had moved too wild in their kiss and obviously had added another little dent in the metal.

Barbara almost laughed herself silly when Tommy groaned annoyed.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ...**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Come, get up, my dear." Tommy had heaved himself from the bonnet and now stood with a hand held out to his wife. "Let's at least wipe it with some Metho and then we can have a shower. To hell with a drive. I intend to constantly make love to you as long as we're alone in the house."

Barbara ignored his juicy suggestion for now. "There's a bottle of Clorox on that shelf. I could clean it right away." she offered putting her shirt back on again.

"Not Clorox!" Tommy was genuinely indignant at her joke suggestion. "That would ruin it completely."

"Yah, sure!" Barbara laughed and wiped their moist marks from the car paint with another dry cloth.

Tommy hopped into his sweat pants. "Did you know that you're the only person whom I've ever allowed to sit on it?"

Barbara stifled another laugh. "Well I wasn't exactly _sitting_ on it."

"Ah, but sort of." Seductively he ground his groin into hers. It made her laugh.

"Tommy, please!" She tossed the dirty cloth to the side and snuggled into his embrace. "Ah, my dearest!" she sighed.

* * *

While their hips were pressed together they softly swayed. Tommy placed a small kiss on top of her head.

"Did you know that I've dreamed about it many years ago?" he confessed.

" 'bout wha'?" she sluggishly mumbled into his chest.

"About us making love on the bonnet of my car."

"You've always been a naughty boy." Barbara shook her head in mock disbelief and smiled besotted. "And you have a reputation. So yeah, I can imagine."

"Had. I _had_ a reputation, Mrs Lynley."

They shared a gentle kiss. It was not a long one but they kept their eyes locked in silence for a while after it.

"Shower?" he eventually asked. She nodded. Arm in arm they turned and slowly left the garage.

* * *

"Do you know that we've now christened every single room of our house?" she whispered.

"Oh, have we?" Tommy sounded amused.

"We have."

"You sound surprised?"

"I would have been years ago. But now that I've learned the truth of your reputation..."

"Grr!" he jokingly growled and tried to tickle her but Barbara was able to escape his hands with a jump to the left.

"You're rather insatiable." she said returning into his open arm.

"You're in no way inferior to me." Tommy thought about it for a few seconds. "Hm, I think you're right."

"Of course I am. You're absolutely greedy."

"I didn't mean that. We've really done it in every single room."

"Oh. That. Yes." She dreamily smiled.

"Did you make a list?"

"Tommy! Of course not!" Barbara shook her head. Then she chuckled. "Do you have a favourite?"

Stopping her with him Tommy almost jerked to a halt to look at her like a love-sick teenager. "As long as it's with you, I'd do it on the toilet of a nightclub."

Barbara blushed and glared at him. It had been satisfying but she still did not want to talk about it. They had been on duty and needed to hide quite quickly somewhere. It had gone out of hand and she still was not really proud of it. And she still was embarrassed. "Shut up, Sir, we've done that already."

"Oh, yes! Now that you mention it..." He grinned the most salcious grin he was capable of. "Well, a list... Let's see..."

"You're not serious!"

"Sure." Tommy still grinned.

Barbara rolled her eyes but mirrored his grin nonetheless. "Okay, then. Go ahead!"

They walked on.

* * *

"Of course we did it in our bedroom. Not very often lately, if I may say so."

"Unfortunately." Barbara sighed.

"We've had it on the bed, against the drawer cabinet, on the carpet, at the open win-"

"Rooms, Tommy. We're counting _rooms_." she cut him short. "Like _bedroom_. We haven't started there, by the way."

"Oh, I know. _That_ had been in the living room. It had been rather urgent, if I remember correctly."

"And how. Ten years of pent up love and desire needed an outlet. But still it was very mind-blowing. You've been so sensual and caring, I've even missed dinner!"

"Which is saying something." Tommy chuckled. "And since you've mentioned it - we've had of course christened the kitchen."

"On that very same day." Barbara slightly blushed. "And multiple times thereafter."

"I've always enjoyed to make love with you on the kitchen table."

"I thought as much. And I also have a vague memory of an open fridge."

The memory made him grin like her. "Well, we've been rather tipsy on that certain day, Mrs Detective Inspector."

* * *

"Not my fault. We had something to celebrate. But if they had known by then that we've been an item for several months I suppose they never would have promoted me."

"You've definitely deserved it. But if we had known by then that you were pregnant I suppose we wouldn't have killed that maxi bottle of champagne."

"How could we have known _that_..." Barbara looked up to him and they both knew that they should have known according to the fact that they had made out in almost every possible and impossible moment almost always without caring for contraception but from the first time on with the silent agreement to live with the consequences. Any consequences. And these consequences had to happen eventually. Fortunately their secret wedding plans already had been made by then.

* * *

"Well... when we've finally learned about it there was that wonderful incident in the hallway. Against the entrance door. In broad daylight and not even caring if Denton was at home or not." Tommy squeezed her shoulders.

"I'm glad he wasn't!" Barbara muttered.

"It had been a heavenly first time in the hallway."

"But you weren't exactly gentle as far as I remember."

"And you didn't appear to me as if you were unpleased by that. As far as I remember."

Coming across the entrance door they shared a knowing smirk.

* * *

"Talking of hefty encounters..." Tommy went on counting. "That day when you came home ranting about the inept Constable?"

"Ouch, yes." Barbara bashfully laughed. She still was a bit embarrassed about it. "Don't remind me of that idiot. What was his name again? I'm glad he's dismissed."

"Harcroft. How could I ever forget his name. He was the reason to some... great experience!" He laughed. "You've stormed into the study where I was reading, locked the door and almost forced me to take you - and this is a quote - 'Right here, right now.' You've said - verbatim: 'Just fuck the brain out of my head!' so you'd forget that idiot-"

"I said moronic arsehole." she contritely mumbled.

Tommy gave a hearty laugh. "Sorry, yes - _moronic arsehole_. And while you were raving about him you undressed yourself in no time, stripped down my pants with one swift motion and told me to leave my glasses on while you... err... helped me up a bit."

"Mh, I know. And then you've done me the favour to take me right there on your desk." Barbara let her hand slip under the waistband of his sweatpants while she said that. Her voice turned softer. "With your shirt only opened and your reading glasses on. Very sexy."

"One could say I gave you a lecture." Amused both laughed. "So, study: check."

"Not for the last time. Your ancient settee there is rather comfy."

"Indeed. But on the desk it had been the first time in there." Tommy stopped to press her against the wall on the first landing of the stairs. "You know, from time to time you can be very bossy. I rather like that. From time to time."

A long kiss interrupted the listing of their first times in the house. It had been too thrilling to talk about it and remember these wonderful moments. Inspired desire swept over them like a wave.

* * *

"We've had it here too." he panted when they eventually broke apart. "After you've casually told me we were having another baby and I suddenly had to kiss my joy into you."

"No." Barbara tilted her head to the side. "It was right _there_ on the stairs. And you've not only _kissed_ your joy into me."

"Of course not. But it's started here."

Another memory made her blush. "And Tom was watching us from his baby carrier down there."

"Bollocks. He had listened to his musical clock and then peacefully fell asleep. He didn't care at all what his parents were doing."

They kissed again. Cuddling and caressing each other they stood in the corner of the landing. Both displayed a dreamy smile knowing full well that they were thinking the same - where and when and why and how they had christened all the rooms of this venerable house.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"That same evening after I've fed him for the night you've played on the piano for me, remember?" He nodded. "You should do that more often, Tommy. I love it so much when you play."

Tommy blessed her with an affectionate smile. "Maybe tonight after dinner?" he whispered onto her neck.

She let her head bumb against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. "I look forward to it."

"Dress in something comfortable and-"

"You mean convenient?" Barbara lightly chuckled. His lips still tickled the skin close to her ear.

"Even that." he murmured. "Then meet me in the music room at 9 o'clock."

"Are you going to seduce me again?"

"That's my plan. First... I will play... our tune for you... just you... and then..." Eyes closed he had let his lips pepper her face with light kisses and finally found her lips. They exchanged a heavenly tender kiss. After their lips had parted they drowned in each other's eyes for a while thinking back to that night when her naked bum cheeks had played the sound of love on the keys and Tommy had given the beat. Adagio, accelerando, allegro. Due volte.

* * *

"So we have a date?" she muttered. She was on the brink to repeat the incident on the stairs right now.

Tommy cocked his head. A lock of hair fell into his face. "Mhm. Sort of."

Barbara pushed his hair back. "You know that I still love to push it off your face?"

"Mhm. And I remember when you've first told me."

"Your office isn't our house, Tommy." Her voice was husky.

"But still I cherish the memory. Please wear your hair undone."

"What?" She slightly frowned.

"Tonight at 9 o'clock." He smiled.

* * *

"Ah. Yes, I will." She returned his smile. "You know, this reminds me a bit of the date we've had shortly before I've sold my flat."

"You mean when you've spent your last night there and only have met me the evening of the next day?"

"Mhm. At that Shakespeare play's premiere. Which was boring, by the way."

"It was. But I was totally stunned when you got off the taxi cab in that dress." His facial expression was totally infatuated. "So everything that had come thereafter only could have lost anyway."

"You've looked rather handsome too. And distracting. And the rose still is in my drawer."

"That's sweet." he breathed. Thinking back to that day he gave her several small kisses, each one answered softly. Their hips were pressed together and they slowly swayed leaning against the wall. Almost out of the blue Tommy broke the spell of the tender moment. "Does the garden count to 'our house'?"

Barbara nodded. "Of course." She knew what he was thinking of.

* * *

"Well, umm... then it was that night after we came home from the play. It had been another, very sentimental, first out there. The nightcap under the willow."

Tommy had lit three torches on the veranda and after they had danced to an unheard tune they slowly had made love in the flickering orange light. It had been languid and tender and rather quiet and had lasted for an eternity. "Oh, Tommy, that was so romantic..." Barbara sighed.

"Yes, it was. Until your daughter wanted to get attention. I'm just glad that I've been able to spoil you rotten _before_ she cried and I've left you there on the grass." Tommy smugly grinned. "Completely smashed and unable to walk. Most certainly unable to warm a bottle!"

Barbara's eyes went wide in mock indignation. "Well, your Lordship, your son wasn't really behind on that. Remember the night we've just made love on the floor of the room we were refurbishing for Ginny's arrival?"

"Eh! I couldn't help myself. And how could I've been able to resist you? You've been too cute with all the paint sprinkles in your hair."

"Don't sidetrack. We haven't even reached our aim when there was a loud wailing from the other room."

"He's had a bad dream. It's not my fault." Tommy playfully pouted.

"Oh, yes, it was. You shouldn't have given him that sweet juice in the evening."

"Oh... Oh, I remember. Yes. Well, I'm wiser now." He looked contrite.

Barbara caressed his cheek. "Well, it wasn't exactly a _tender_ ending but at least..."

"Yes, at least we've come to our ending."

* * *

"And you've made sure everything was _properly_ finished later, completely. Under the shower." A small blush crept across her face when her husband licked his lips. "You've cleaned me quite intensely."

"Almost exactly the same incident happened in Denton's emptied basement flat.

"Not at all." Barbara objected. "We've finally had a nanny, we've engaged a professional refurbishing company and I had no paint in my hair. You've just laid me on that pile of blankets they had left behind."

"But without a doubt your back had to be cleaned afterwards."

"That was your opinion."

"Because in my opinion the bathroom is the second best place to make love with you. Dirty or not." A lascivious grin appeared in both their faces.

* * *

They thought back to their first night together, their very first night after the discovery that the love they felt was mutual, when they had a slightly kinky but extremely sensual encounter on his bed - with her wearing a blindfold and him worshipping her body all over from toe to head and back and more. After a well deserved nap they had taken their first shower together and it almost ended in another act of love.

"I'm so glad that I've taken your fears of slipping not a month after the adventure of senses."

"Yeah, finally." Barbara purred contented. "I remember how you've gently pressed me against the pane and whispered sweet nothings into my ear from behind."

"Serious oaths of love." Tommy mumbled.

"You've been deliciously tender. I almost didn't realise we were _that_ far until you've slowly entered me."

"I fought hard not to just take you there after the long day at work." he whispered against her neck. His nose was gently hovering across her skin. "With you so close to me the entire day, continuously testing my self-control." He sighed. "The sounds you've given under the shower were extraordinarily challenging. I almost forgot myself."

"I've watched us in the mirror on the other side." Barbara was almost inaudible. Her head bumped back against the wall.

"I know." His laced voice so close to her earlobe was seductive. "I've seen your wonderfully surprised expression. Mmmh..."

It made her shiver when he gently placed wet kisses onto the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Weren't we on our way there?" Barbara grabbed his buttocks and pulled the palpable bulge of his front into hers. "Right now I feel rather... dirty..."

* * *

"Naughty is the word you're looking for, my love. Naughty." His hips made an unmistakeable movement against her pelvis but Tommy had decided to keep this alluring simmer for a little bit longer. "Oh, and naughty was what you've done to me in the attic, remember?"

"Do you mean the lumber room up there or the other side?"

"The other side. I still cherish the moments when you've thanked me for my birthday present. And it had been really hard to keep the upgrade a secret."

"It was all worth it." she purred.

"For now having your own space or for what you've done with me when I've led you there?"

"Mmh... both, I guess."

* * *

Tommy's grin turned juicy again. "I have to admit, what you've done to me in the lumber room up there was quite spectacular too."

" _You_ 've done it to _me_ , Sir. But, nah, I don't need to repeat it. At least not there. It had been rather... dusty..."

"Well, not on all matters. It has felt rather... dripping and wet."

Barbara snorted a laugh. Her hands caressed his chest. "Which reminds me of that day when we've been in the shed in the corner of the garden. Some sort of a hurting memory, isn't it."

"Oh, yes, that had been rather painful."

"And loud and clumsy. But I'm sure with all the sounds of that heavy rain and thunder nobody has heard us... when you've planted your seed." With her index finger she traced circles on his skin.

They shared a knowing smile in memory of that special day. They had kissed and caressed each other in the garden after planting a new herbal bed and completely had missed that the sky had darkened until all of a sudden heavy rain poured down on their heated bodies. They had seeked shelter in the shed and heated as they already had been they had made their first baby in there. "But I still think your gardener was wondering why there had been such a mess."

* * *

"Three days later, Judith had just driven home again, you've stood at the window in the guest room and watched him going in there. You've blanched when you've told me that we had forgotten to put everything back into order."

She blushed. "He surely was too polite to say something. I still hope he also was too busy with the shed then and had not looked up to the window where he would have seen you shagging me on the window sill." Her voice turned into a slightly embarrassed whisper. "With my naked back against the window pane."

"I'm sure he was. Otherwise he definitely would have said something insulting to me. You know, he isn't overly polite when he talks with _me_." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, he isn't?"

"He adores you. That means he hates me."

"No way."

"Sure. I'm also sure he would have tried to interrupt if he had seen us, roughcast as he is. Thank goodness we've left a very huge mess in his shed to keep him busy." Tommy laughed again.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"At least we've been decent enough to tidy up the utility room. I wouldn't have survived Denton's stoic face." Barbara confessed. "If he had found it like we've... umm... destroyed it."

"You've been looking for that certain shirt." He said it almost defensive.

She knew why. "But there's still no reason for starting to mess with the bedcovers in the laundry."

"I had to cheer you up! And what about the bubbles?" He knew she was not completely innocent either.

"I'm sorry." Although she blushed Barbara broadly grinned.

"Still not at all." Tommy laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. "And still I think Denton's wondered why some of the laundry was done already, or, well, _half_ done."

"It was not done at all. You've just put the bedcovers into the washing machine, turned it on and eventually - before it was ready - you've skipped into spin cycle."

"There's nothing to say against a good shaky shag."

"Lord Asherton! Mind your words!" Barbara snickered.

"What? It's the truth, isn't it? And by the way you were the one who's opened the doors of bubble hell and flooded the room. I _had_ to continue on the ground. It was too soft and... wet."

Barbara snorted another laugh. She had been the one who had been lying underneath him - soft and particularly wet.

* * *

"I still think we also should have made bubbles in the pool. It would have become a great joy." she snickered amused.

"It was anyway." Now even Tommy blushed. "Mrs Smythers still hates me." he whispered.

"And she's almost deaf!"

"It was all your fault!" His lower lip moved forward with a played pout.

"Mine?" Barbara asked in desbelieving surprise. "Tommy, _you_ 've installed that underwater bench..."

"But _you_ 've put on that tiny bit of nothing to bath our unborn tomboy that sunny afternoon."

"At least I've put it _on_!" She wriggled her head and poked her index finger into his chest. " _You_ 've jumped into the pool as skyclad as nature has built you."

"Not all of me."

"What?" She cocked her head.

With a cheeky grin Tommy bent down and softly bit her neck again. "Certain parts of me have been built up by you then." Certain parts of him were pressed against her belly now.

"Tommy, really!" One of her death glares, those with a twinkling eye she only ever gave him, hit Tommy.

"Yes, love?" he fake innocently asked.

* * *

Barbara only groaned in reply. "You know, about a year later I've vivdly remembered our pool party."

"When was that?"

"It was when you've shown me the view from the balcony after you've removed that green bushy monstrosity in front of it."

"Ah, that one." Tommy laughed. "You've been rather clear with your back pressing into my crotch."

She shrugged apologising. "I was... inspired!"

"I suppose Mrs Smythers has clearly heard your... _inspiration_ that night."

"Oh, I hope not." Barbara breathed.

"I'm sure the entire neighbourhood has heard you receiving Ginny."

She sighed. "No wonder, Tommy. You were doing miracles with my shoulders."

* * *

Tommy raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "With your shoulders?" he asked and pulled her away from the wall. He turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulder to give them a quick rub.

Barbara blushed when he nudged himself against her back and gently pushed her up the stairs. "Yah... err... with my entire back."

They took one step after the other. Every step was accompanied with a kiss on her neck or shoulder while his hands on her waist, covered with hers, guided her. His thighs, pressed on hers from behind, were slowly forcing her upwards.

"Mmmh..." Her hum sounded very approving. "Is there any room left where we haven't done it, Tommy?" she whispered.

"No." Tommy softly laughed. He nibbled at her auricle. "We've been rather thorough. We've even had it in the new party room in the basement."

"Oh, crap, yes. Shortly after Pippa has taken up her job as a nanny and the basement flat was refurbished."

* * *

Tommy only laughed in reply. They had left the kids in Pippa's hands for the first time and had gone downstairs to sit at the bar and have a drink and a chat. Doubtful like only parents could be they had wanted to be out of sight but not out of home. After a long chat and two pints and when they eventually had stopped listening to what had been happening upstairs they decided to uncover the billiard table and have a game.

During their second game Tommy had started to walk past Barbara every time it had been her turn and every time he had deliberately brushed her bottom or touched her thigh. Then she had begun to handle the cue stick in an unmistakably suggestive manner and when she had rolled two of the balls in her hand while she had set a new game Tommy finally had tossed his cue onto the green cloth and had pushed her against the table with a groan.

He had rucked up her skirt and had moaned something alluringly naughty while he had lifted her onto their new playground. Snickering hard Barbara had tried to escape him but Tommy had discarded his trousers so quickly and had followed her further onto the baize she had had no chance. Their giggles and laughs had gone down in kisses and caresses and a joyfully wild play under the bright light above them. In the end it had not been clear who had won the game of billiard but they definitely both had won the game of love.

* * *

"She's probably heard us making out there." As if Pippa would be able to hear them now Barbara only whispered.

Tommy chuckled. "I've heard her when she's gonet to bed. So, yes, I suppose she's heard us too. You've become pretty noisy at some point."

"Oh, no wonder it got out of hand. It's been our first evening alone." Barbara said almost vindicating. "Well, our first evening with the kids troubling someone else but you and me."

"They're not really troubling you, are they?"

"Of course not." Barbara sighed delighted.

"So we'll have another one, please?" Although she could not see it Barbara knew he made those puppy eyes she almost never could resist.

"Tommy, I'm over forty and two certainly is enough."

"Awww..." he pouted. Then he snickered. "Well, it's done anyway, my bonnie."

* * *

"Bollocks!" She laughed. "They are two wonderful pieces of gold most of the time. But some time alone with you had become rather precious lately."

"That's right, m'lady."

"Peacock! Ouw!" Tommy had bitten her nape.

"I'm a lion!"

Barbara laughed out loud. "You're a cute kitten. Ouch! Stop that!"

Tommy had gnawed at her neck a bit heavier. Then he growled. "And there's still another place I want to make love to you." he murmured into her ear.

"Oh, and that is?" No room came to her mind where they had not done it. Every room, every bed had been christened by now. Some even multiple times, some even two in one go when they had not made it through the doorframe before desire had taken control.

"The backseat of my Bristol."

* * *

She let her head fall back onto his left shoulder and laughed loudly. "Tommy, as alluring as it sounds, I'm afraid we're not as young and agile as two twenty-somethings anymore. I'm sure we'll break our bones in there. If we manage to get there at all! We'd be finished off before we had reached the backseat through the front door. There's more space in the wardrobe under the stairs, now that we've finally disposed of these old racks with the never-used stuff and... phew... instruments from before the great war."

Suddenly Tommy stopped. Barbara turned one step above him. "What?" she asked in surprise.

They looked at each other. He grinned. Her eyes went wide in disbelief of his silent suggestion. In fact it really was a big room for a wardrobe under stairs. To be precise there was plenty of space, almost enough for one person to live in. Definitely enough for two persons to make love in it. Definitely a room.

Tommy nodded smiling. "It's bigger than that walk-in closet! And, well, it's a _room_."

* * *

Embarrassed Barbara looked to the side. There was an invisible spot that needed her immediate attention. "I didn't mean to devour you in the closet." she whispered. "You just... I still can't resist when you're in nothing but a towel around your waist."

"I know." he grinned. "And there was plenty of clean space for you to have your way with me."

Like the walk-in closet the wardrobe under the stairs was clean and empty, she thought. And they only had stored two old duvets in there which they had wanted to dispose off soon. Barbara expectantly laughed when she saw Tommy's smirk grow wide and wider. All that talking about where and how and when they had made love in the entire house and all the hugs and caresses and certain touches on their way from the garage to the top landing of the stairs had left her rather aroused, and she had felt how excited _he_ was by now. A look down his body revealed the well known bulge under his pants. She blushed.

"I love the fact that you still blush in certain moments, my bonnie." he whispered.

* * *

At first she just laughed instead of giving him a reply. Then she seriously bored her challenging eyes into his. "First one there gets the top position."

"Eh!" he exclaimed. Barbara had jumped past him and ran off down the stairs. Tommy followed in an instant.

Joyfully laughing they reached their destination in the exact same moment. They would not have wanted it any other way. They never had and they probably never will.

Very much later they finally had completed the list.

* * *

"Mmmh, wha' 'bout Howenstow?" Barbara sleepily murmured when she snuggled her head into his chest.

With a contented grin Tommy closed his eyes. "Do you plan to retire?" he quietly asked pulling her closer into his embrace.

"Hm?"

"Howenstow?"

"Mmmh... Nex' week."

Next thing he heard was her even breath. Tommy pulled the discarded duvet around their sweaty wet bodies and held her close to his heart. Not a moment later exhaustion took over his own mind too.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh, yes, I was tempted to write one or the other treat for the treat but I decided to keep some details in my head so I can use them in later stories. I'm sorry if I caused any disappointment. Thanks for your interest. Please feel free to leave a review.

 **Tess**


End file.
